Food products such as sunflower seeds, pistachios, peanuts, other shelled nuts and similar food items are popular snacks enjoyed by many people. However, eating these products can be problematic. For example, it is often difficult to dispense of these types of food products from a container when involved in certain activities that require the use of at least one hand.
In addition, eating these types of food products can often be quite messy. For example, these types of food products typically include an inner nut or seed that is surrounded by an outer shell. Since it is the inner seed or nut that is to be eaten, the outer shell must first be removed. Once removed, the outer shell must then be discarded. If there is no readily available place to discard the outer shell, the eater may simply throw the outer shells onto the ground, thus creating the mess.
Sunflower seeds, in particular, have the potential to create a mess due the manner in which they are usually eaten. An eater typically places several sunflower seeds into his or her mouth, shells the seeds in the mouth, and then spits out the shells. The discarded shells may include saliva and germs from the eater's mouth. As can be appreciated, if the eater spits out the shells onto the ground, a large mess may be created.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a container that provides a way to easily dispense of a desired food product and a place to dispose of any food waste product.